Autonomous vehicles may include automatic driving systems which facilitate autonomous driving. For example, trajectory planning may be utilized when other vehicles or pedestrians move around the autonomous vehicle in predictable ways. However, unexpected situations or scenarios may arise during autonomous operation of the autonomous vehicle.